


Merry Christmas

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 25: "Wake up, it's Christmas."





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> THE LAST ONE!!!
> 
> Day 25

Nick was sleeping peacefully for what felt like the first time in days. Of course just what seemed like normal every year, they had caught a big case right before leaving for the Christmas holidays. At least it had been a few days before and  _ not _ a day or two before like last year. 

He never wanted to leave this bed but-

“Wake up, it's Christmas.”

-That…

Nick groaned and rolled, shoving his face into the pillow.

“Go back to sleep Ellie.” He said into the pillow, muffling the words.

“I can't!” Her voice was filled with excitement. “I've been up for hours!”

Nick's head shot up from the pillow to stare at her. “What?! Ellie this could possibly be our last Christmas without kids and you don't want to sleep in?” 

She leaned over him, draping her body along his.

“Though if you're gonna stay in this position-”

Ellie flicked his forehead. “Mind out of the gutter right now Nick! I can't wait to give you your most important present anymore!” 

Nick opened his mouth, a glint in his eye. 

But Ellie quickly cut him off before he could say anything. “I'm not talking about  _ me _ !”

“Well that blows..okay what's my present?”

She grinned and reached onto the nightstand where she placed a small long box. Nick took it from her hand, taking his time opening it just to see her huff at him in annoyance. 

He lifted off the cover of the box, his head snapping up to stare at her wide eyed with a smile on his lips. “Ellie this isn't some joke right?”

She shook her head, grinning widely. “It's real.”

Nick crashed his lips to hers, both of them smiling into the kiss. 

“So I guess this really will be our last Christmas without kids..” Ellie said.

Nick put his hand over her stomach. “Merry Christmas Ellie.”

She looked a little misty eyed as she placed her hand over his. “Merry Christmas Nick.”

Nick put the box containing the positive pregnancy test back on the nightstand before pulling Ellie back to him. 


End file.
